The Real World Titan Tower
by Andrew M. Morgan
Summary: The Real World Titan Tower series follows the epic tale of the Titans rise to greatness and their falls to destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Issue #1**

**"The Age of Greatness"**

**Part 1**

By Andrew Morgan

"_**In Greek mythology the Titans were a race of powerful deities, descendants of Gaia that ruled during the legendary Golden Age."**_

**Central Park**

**New York City, NY**

The early morning dew was resting on leafs of the trees as the sun peeked its rays out from behind the clouds. The birds were chirping and squirrels were frolicking. It was beautiful morning for a stroll in the park. The problem was that wasn't why Detective Banks was called to roll out of bed and make his way down there. He patted his graying hair down on the top of his head and wiped his grisly unshaven beard to make himself presentable and not look like he had just woken up. "What do we got?" he muttered as he passed under the yellow police tape and walked down the slope away from the path.

"Her name was Sarah Kinsmith. 16 year old girl, Caucasian, multiple stab wounds the chest and torso." The coroner reported.

"Great," Banks replied sarcastically. "Has anyone notified the family?"

"Of course not, we always make sure to save the best part of the job for you." replied the coroner as if the two were old friends.

The old school detective circled Sarah's lifeless body. She had been wearing a white tank top with spaghetti straps that hadn't been ripped or damaged by anything other than the five cuts going the center and into the young woman's body. She was wearing blue jeans that hadn't been opened but were dirty from lying on the ground all night. "Time of death?" Banks requested.

"I won't know for sure until after an autopsy but off the top of my head I'd say about midnight." Replied the coroner.

Banks then noticed her shoes, they were both still on her feet. Even though he wasn't looking at them for fashion he couldn't help but notice how they looked like slippers. _Fashion these days, _he thought to himself. He didn't understand why girls now a day wore such loose fitting footwear. His main focus though was looking for bruises or cuts that would be an indication of a struggle, but there was none. "So what did our killer of the week leave us as a calling card?" he asked.

"So far nothing, no prints, no hair strands, not even a foot print." The coroner stated as pulled out his camera and started to take pictures of the body.

**Gotham Academy for Higher Education**

**Gotham City, NJ**

Two days later the detective finds himself sitting in the office of Ms. Applebee, the dean of The Gotham Academy for Higher Education. "The pen pal project was something we had the freshmen class start at the beginning of the year. Usually the kids send letters back and forth for a couple of weeks but eventually they lose interest. I'm shocked to learn that Mr. Grayson has continued his projects for so many months." Stated Ms. Applebee. She was a middle aged woman in her late forties, and slightly attractive from Detective Banks point of view. He was surprised at how polite her demeanor was. _Most prep school deans are just pains in the ass, trying to protect the parents of their students from any kind of legal litigation. But this babe is pretty nice. _He thought to himself while he adjusted his the gig line of his button up shirt and pants. A few more minutes alone with this woman and he would have been completely smitten.

"So can I speak with him?" The detective asked.

"Certainly," She responded. "After you called me earlier I called Mr. Wayne to inform him of the situation. Unfortunately he's out of town at the moment but is sending a Mr Pennyworth down in his stead. He should be arriving shortly."

"Mr. Wayne?" The detective replied. "As in Bruce Wayne?" _I knew the kid had to be loaded to afford to go to school like this but I didn't think he had that kind of financial backing. I better watch what I say in here or I'll end up with an army of lawyers up my bum. _

"One and the same!" Ms Applebee stated.

There was a knock at the door before it was opened without any permission to enter. It was Ms Applebee's secretary, "Ma'am Mr. Pennyworth is here."

"Send him in and please go get Dick Grayson from his class." Ms Applebee requested.

As the secretary walked back out of the office in walked a tall older gentleman. "Thank you my dear." he said to the secretary as she left. The secretary turned and smiled as she walked away. She had always loved men with British accents. His name was Alfred Pennyworth and all though he had grown up in England he had spent the past two decades in Gotham City, but the tidy old traditions of back home never left him. His hair was short gray and white, his face was smooth shaven, his clothes were fancy, and all though he would never look down upon anyone he always held his chin high. "Good after noon Ms Applebee," he said as he walked over to detective Banks and motioned to shake his hand. "Alfred Pennyworth," he introduced himself to the uncertain detective.

"Detective John Banks," replied the ruffled man.

"Mr. Pennyworth is Mr. Wayne's butler," explained Ms Applebee.

"Butler," Banks stuttered out confused on why such a rich powerful man would send his butler to handle such a matter.

"Oh Ms Applebee I consider myself to be much more than just Master Bruce's butler. I'm more of his go to guy, the person that gets things done while he's otherwise preoccupied." Alfred explained. A moment later there was a tap at the door.

"Come in!" hollered Ms Applebee. The door swung open and on the other side stood the teenage Dick Grayson. Grayson was in peak physical condition all though you couldn't tell it under the school uniforms he had to wear. His hair was combed over to the side because all of the students were expected to maintain a certain image. An image that the 14 year old boy hated to put on.

"You wanted to see me?" Grayson asked as he walked in first glancing at Ms Applebee behind her desk, then Alfred standing across the room, and finally staring at the detective standing in the middle of them.

"Yes come in Mr. Grayson please have a seat." The dean requested. "This is detective Banks from New York City, he'd like to ask you some questions if that's alright?"

"Questions about what?" The boy asked as he walked in and sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. The three adults surrounding him almost like vultures.

"Do you know Sarah Kinsmith Mr. Grayson?" The detective asked.

"Yeah, she's a pen pal why is she ok. She's not in any kind of trouble is she?" Dick asked looking around the room at the adults faces.

The detective cleared his throat to buy himself time and think of a way to explain it to this young boy. Before he could come up with the right words Ms Applebee began to explain, "Dick honey, they found Sarah's body in the park. Someone hurt her real bad and she didn't make it. The detective was hoping you could help him find out who did it."

The room went silent as Dick collected his thoughts. The detective went on to say, "we find this letter in her from you in her pocket. We hoping you could tell us if she ever said anything to you about being in any kind of trouble." Dick thought long and hard, forcing thoughts from the back of his mind to come forward.

_She never said anything about being into trouble. She sounded like her life was great. Their must have been some clue. If there was a clue there I would have seen it right. _Dick kept thinking to himself. "How was she killed?" He asked

"Stabbed," the detective paused for a moment before continuing, "in the chest several times. is there anything you can think of that was out of the ordinary? Maybe fights with her parents or friends at school?"

"No nothing, we usually just talked about our favorite movies and music and such. She had always seemed so happy. Do you guys have any leads any suspects or anything?" Dick asked.

"Nothing concrete yet but we're working on it." The detective tried to reassure Dick.

_I've been in the business long enough to know when someone's lying to me and that means no. _Dick sat quietly, angry, and confused. He listened as the police officer tried to convince to tell some piece of evidence or clue that Dick knew but he didn't know anything. Instead he sat there thinking about his friend. He couldn't understand why someone would do this to her, she always such a nice girl. Even though he had never met her in person her letters were always so polite, sweet, and charming. He also couldn't escape the nagging thought that somehow he should have been able to prevent this. He had spent the past four years since his parents death with the world's greatest detective. Learning the ins and outs of crime and it's prevention. But what good was all that training if he couldn't even protect the people close to him.

**Wayne Manor**

**Outskirts of Gotham City, NJ**

Later that evening in the dining room of the luxurious Wayne Manor Dick Grayson paced back and forth the length of the table. With each passing moment another thought jumped into his head which made him more furious. Alfred walked in holding a tray with a sandwich on it and a glass of milk. "Is ever thing ok master Dick?" he asked as he sat the tray on the table.

"I just can't help feeling like I should be doing something Alfred." he stated. "She was my friend, someone that I care about. When my parents died I was so young there wasn't anything I could do about it. Now with this I just feel like all of those old emotions are reemerging."

"I understand," Alfred explained. "You'll be happy to know that I've contacted Master Bruce and explained the situation to him. He gave me strict orders to lock up the bat cave until he returns. But he wanted me to assure that in a few days when he gets back he will assist you in going to New York and finding this criminal."

"A few days!" Dick shouted desperately. "The trail could go cold by then."

Alfred stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up, "I understand how you feel. If I were in your shoes I would feel the same way. But orders are orders and I cannot let you into the cave. Master Bruce doesn't want you running off alone and getting yourself in danger."

"Danger isn't that what he does every night. He runs off alone, gets himself into trouble and then I sneak out help him." Dick was angry that after 4 years and all the times he had rescued him his mentor still didn't trust him to take care of himself.

"I agree Master Dick, but there is nothing I can do about it." Alfred said. He then turned and headed out the door. As he left he said, "If you need me I'll be up stairs in the linen closet looking for thread to repair that cape of yours I put in the den before I take back down to the locked bat cave." Not another word was spoken but it was clear to Dick what had just happened. Alfred while maintaining his responsibility and following Bruce's orders still support Dick.

Moments later Dick found himself in garage with the Robin suit in a book bag on his shoulder. _Well I gotta get to New York somehow_ he thought as he walked over to the yellow Lamborghini. "Now how long do I really want to get grounded for?" He said as looked back and forth between the Lamborghini and the black 2008 Audi. "Two months, two years, two months, two years." He said going back and forth between the choices. "What the hell might as well go for broke," He said out loud as he got into the Lamborghini. He had only just sat down and reached for the ignition when he noticed a post it not on the steering wheel. The note said, "Not this one," and the keys were missing. "Alfred," he muttered as he smirked, "two months it is." He got out of the Lamborghini, into the Audi, and before you knew it he was racing down the empty road outside the gates of Wayne Manor.

**To be continued in issue #2**


	2. Chapter 2

Issue #2

"The Age of Greatness"

Part 2

By Andrew Morgan

_**"In Greek mythology the Titans were a race of powerful deities, descendants of Gaia that ruled during the legendary Golden Age."**_

First National Bank

Central City, OH

At 9am, the morning after Dick Grayson had left Gotham City to investigate the murder of Sarah Kinsmith, the First National Bank of Central City Ohio opened its doors for the day. 12 minutes later Barry Allen, better known as The Flash, in his body tight red spandex suit and rubber yellow boots stood in the lobby. The bank employee's, the customers, all were lying on the floor with their hands behind their heads. All except for 3 intruders which held a hostage each under their free arm and a gun pointed at their hostages head with the other. One of the intruders stood to the left of the flash about 15 feet away. The second stood to the right also about 15 feet away. The leader stood toward the back of the building straight ahead from the Flash at least 20 feet away.

"If you guys see so much as a blink out of that guy don't hesitate to pull the trigger. You're pretty fast Mr Speed but you don't really think you can get to all three of us in time do you?" The leader spoke out.

Barry's eye lids were open even wider then the the holes on his mask. The brown circles surrounding his cornea's frantically moved from left to right as he scanned the trespassers deciding on the best course of action. The man on the left was holding a middle age nerdy looking security guard as a hostage. The hostage being held on the right was an attractive young blond bank teller. The man in the back of the room firmly held the overweight owner of the bank six inches away from the barrel of his gun.

"Now let's all stay calm. I can get you money, just let us go." The owner of the bank stated.

"I already got your money old man." Stated the leader.

"You think I'm dumb enough to keep my money in this crappy bank." The owner shouted as glanced over at his security guard in disappointment. "So look why don't you just let the others go, then me you and your guys we can all go somewhere private and make a deal."

"Yeah right we're not dumb enough to let go of our little insurance policies." The leader replied.

"We can work something out." The Flash said calmly.

"What are we gonna do man," asked one of the criminals frightfully.

"I'm thinking I'm thinking," replied the leader.

"I have an idea," The bank owner chimed in. "Why don't you send the speedster there down to Chili at the bottom of the continent. That should take him awhile to get to. Once he's there have him find a pay phone and make a collect call back here to the bank. When you get the call you'll know where he is and that will buy you some time to get away right?"

"Yeah, yeah that's a good idea." The leader said. Barry didn't like the idea but he didn't see any other way out of this. His eye's continued to move along the room. Suddenly something smashed through the window, something moving so fast that to the naked eye it was nothing more then a red and yellow blur. But Barry Allen's eyes are never naked.

The Flash quickly turned and saw his heroic hot headed partner crashing through the window and charging at the robber on the left. At the same time he heard the clicking of the bullets entering their chambers pounding into his ear drums. The Flash's partner, Wally West also known as Kid-Flash knocked the robber on the left off his feet. At the same time Barry made a straight line through the bank towards the back as he heard the bullet leaving the barrel of the gun that the leader was holding.

Wally rushed to the man that was standing to the right of the Flash. Barry pushed down the straight way as fast as he possibly could. By the time he got close enough the bullet was less then an inch from the owners right temple. Barry knew he only had one shot he continued to charge full on pushing the owner backward deep into the leader of the criminals. He was a micro second to late, Barry had successfully pushed the owner backwards far enough that the bullet didn't go through the his temple. Instead the bullet shot off the tip of the bank owners nose.

Wally had successfully reached the robber holding the blond teller in time to move his arm. Holding the criminals arm up in the air Wally looked over at his mentor for approval but Barry didn't give him the satisfaction. He was relieved that everyone was alive and safe but still didn't approve of his young sidekick's methods.

The bank owner shouted out in pain holding his bleeding nose. "Is everyone alright?" Barry asked as he walked back through the bank toward the front door.

"No, look at me. I'm bleeding." Screamed the owner. "Half of my nose is missing. And who's going to pay for that glass window?" he continued to shout as the sound of sirens came close by.

Barry looked back at the owner and let out a sigh, "I'll have to get back to you on that."As he and Wally made there way out the front door and ran off. Wally and Barry both took off speeding down the street and moments later the two men stood in an ally behind Starbucks.

I use the term men lightly as Barry was only 27 and wally was 16. 2 years ago Barry Allen was a forensics scientist for the Central City police department. He was working late one night during an electrical storm that blasted through window spilling a mixture of chemicals on him. That night changed Allen's life forever, he had become The Flash. A year later his young nephew, Wally West, was visiting him at work when a similar freak accident occurred giving Wally the same ability to move faster then any other living being.

"So what the hell happened back there?" Barry asked.

"What," Wally shrugged, "I was in town so I thought I'd give you a hand. You looked like you were in a tough spot."

"Things were under control."

"They didn't look like it."

"I was taking care of it. Shouldn't you be in school?" Barry asked.

"It's Saturday, what's the big deal huh. We did alright everyone made it out ok."

"Everyone made it out ok, the bank owner is probably back there telling the media it's our fault he can't get his nose pierced anymore."

"At least he's breathing." Wally didn't understand why Barry was giving him such a hard time.

Barry huffed, "for now but what about next time?"

"What's your problem? I was only trying to help." Wally pleaded.

"The man in the back of the room was holding a .38 special, how fast does it's bullets fire?" Barry asked.

Wally sighed, "600 feet per second."

"He was holding the gun 6 inches away from the owners head and standing less then 20 feet from me, how fast did I have to go to stop him?" Barry asked.

"I don't need a math lesson. You know what I'm out of here." Wally turned and ran away leaving The Flash growing smaller behind in the distance.

On the streets of

New York City, NY

Dick Grayson had arrived in New York city hours ago but by that time day light had already set in. He knew he had two places to start his investigation. The first being the police report taken by Detective Banks, the second would be to inspect Sarah Kinsmith's home and personal belongings. Since Batman and Robin didn't have any kind of pull with the police in the city he would have to get the file the old fashioned way. The downfall was that police precinct 12 was heavily guarded and he wouldn't be able get in on his own.

Most vigilantes wore costumes when they went out in the open to fight crime to hide their true identities and protect the ones they love. A very small few of them did the opposite. When Aqualad assisted Aquaman in his adventures he didn't wear a mask at all. Instead of wearing a mask while fighting crime he wore one when he wasn't. He wore thick eye liner and wore baggy black clothes so that he could fit in with the Gothic groups of his age. I know it sounds like a silly way to hide one's identity, but people never really noticed that Superman only put on glasses and combed his hair different way to become Clark Kent. So why should things be any different for Aqualad.

Aqualad was standing around outside of a mall hanging out with some friends. He was wearing tight black jeans and a tight black t-shirt that had the word Twilight written on the front. His bangs were temporarily colored purple but the rest of his hair was black which matched the eye liner he was wearing. His shoes were Kicks and he had a bunch of fake piercings in his ears and above his eye brow.

Grayson, went to the local mall to hide out until he could design a plan to get him in the building. As he walked past Garth in his street clothes, Garth had recognized him from sitting in the lounge of the hall of justice.

Garth, Wally, and Dick being the only sidekicks to the world famous heroes it was easy for them to get to know each other quickly, and learn their secret identities. Grayson went inside to the food court and picked up some lunch. Garth followed him unsure if the underling to the worlds greatest detective knew that he was there or not. "What's up rich boy," Garth said as he sat in one of the seats beside him.

"Garth," Grayson replied shocked to see a familiar face. "What are you doing here?"

"The band Dingos Ate My Baby has a concert tonight," Garth said as reached over and picked a few fries off of Grayson's food tray. "So I came into town to catch it. What are you doing here?"

Grayson threw the fries he was holding in his fingers back on to the tray, "truthfully I don't even know man."

"Wow sounds like you got girl problems," Garth reached over and picked more fries off the tray. "Do you need some help?"

"No I'll be alright," Grayson replied. There was a short silence and Garth could see that Grayson wasn't in much of a talking mood.

"Alright well let know if you need anything," Garth grabbed another handful of fries for the road and turned to walk away.

It took young Grayson a few moments before the answer came to him. "Actually, now that you mention it I could use some help."

Police Precinct 12

New York City, NY

Later that evening Dick Grayson slid a rolled up ski mask over the top of his head like a cap. Even though he wore a mask so many times before the one he was about to put on made him feel cheap. As if he were no better then a common thief, but what had to be done had to be done. His cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket and he took a deep breath before answering it. Grayson barely made a grunt before the voice on the other end of the line began to speak. "You know this isn't exactly what I had in mind," it was Garth.

"I know is everything all set," Grayson asked.

"We're all good to go here, I gotta tell you though man I'm feeling a little uneasy about this," Garth replied.

"I understand, listen you guys are just the distraction I'll take care of the rest," said Grayson. "If you want to back out I understand."

"Nah these guys live for mischief, their good guys but they like stirring it up a bit," replied Garth.

"Then what are you worried about," asked Grayson.

"It's nothing just don't get caught alright," said Garth.

"Yeah you do the same," said Grayson.

There was another short silence before Garth went on to say, "See you in about ten minutes good luck."

"Good luck," and with those last words Grayson hung up his phone and prepared to pull the mask down over his face.

Garth stood with a group of his friends several blocks away from the precinct. The moment they were off the phone I twirled his finger in the air as if together the group. "Alright we're up," he shouted to them. He had over a few of them talking about how this was going to be way more fun then a stupid concert, which made Garth smile. It wasn't often he stood out with his friends, normally he blended into the back round. Now he was at the front of the pact. That same pact all jumped on their skateboards and a few of them tightened the strings of their roller blades. For them it wasn't going to be just another night of listening to the same three cords get played over and over again. For them this was an adventure, something they would be talking about for years to come.

The group of skaters raced down the street jumping over curbs, grinding on benches, and shoving anyone in the way. They speed down sixth street and got faster as they hit seventh. They slowed down to push through the crowd on eighth street, but by ninth they had room to pick it back up again. At the corner of ninth street was the 930 club where the Dingos Ate My Baby band was playing. The skating deviants all waved and laughed as they passed the people standing in line to get in.

Garth and his gang had flown past tenth and eleventh street faster then Garth would have liked. Grayson was ready for them, he pulled the ski mask down to his chin and raced over to the doors of the precinct. Grayson pulled the door open so the skaters could ride full speed into the lobby. Police scrambled from behind their counters and desks to chase the deviants out. None of them noticed Grayson slip past and up the stair case. He made it up to the homicide floor on four with out any officers coming to take the stairs. As he slipped out of the stairwell he noticed them all standing by the elevators waiting for the rides to take them down into the action.

Grayson hunted around quickly before finding Detective Banks cubicle. Banks wasn't in sight and the brown folder containing all the data he had on Sarah Kinsmith sat openly on his desk. Grayson didn't waste time waiting for someone to catch him. He grabbed the folder and rushed to the nearest photo copier. A few minutes later he slipped back down the stairwell. When he got to the lobby he noticed all the cops celebrating their victory over the teens. The cops had only captured two of the intruders but Grayson couldn't live with that. Even if they might have only gotten a slap on the wrist. A quick reflex action lead him to reach over and pull the fire alarm. Sirens screeched through the air as the sprinklers shut on. The two captured boys took advantage of the situation like Grayson hoped they would and ran for it. One of them was still in cuffs but nothing Grayson couldn't help him out with later.

After a few minutes of hiding Grayson and the two boys met up with Garth three blocks down in an alley. Grayson pulled out a lock pick set and quickly freed the one boy from his cuffs. He thanked them for their help and sent them on their way before taking off the ski mask. "Did you get," Garth asked.

"Yeah man thanks, I couldn't have done it without you." Grayson replied.

"What is it," asked a stern familiar voice from behind them. Grayson and Garth now stood still, their eyes widened with guilt, and their jaws hung to the floor. Neither boy wanted to be the first to turn around.

To be continued in issue #3


	3. Chapter 3

**Issue****#3**

**"The****Age****of****Greatness"**

**Part****3**

By Andrew Morgan

_**"In**____**Greek**____**mythology**____**the**____**Titans**____**were**____**a**____**race**____**of**____**powerful**____**deities,**____**descendants**____**of**____**Gaia**____**that**____**ruled**____**during**____**the**____**legendary**____**Golden**____**Age."**_

**930****Club**

**New****York****City,****NY**

It was hours ago when Wally West left Barry Allen standing in an alley alone. Wally had taken a quick trip to Florida, he wanted to feel the suns rays on him for awhile certain that they would help him regain his composure. Before he made it there he had a sensation run up his spine to go dancing and he changed directions. By the time the sun was set and all the popular places were begging to fill up he found himself walking down L street gazing across the roadway at the pretty girls standing on the corner of ninth waiting to get into the 930 Club. He strutted over to stand in line behind them and say hello.

Wally was always the ladies man, it just came naturally to him. Before he had the opportunity to say hello the pretty blond in front of him turned around and greeted him first. "Don't you just love the Dingos," she asked him.

"Of course who doesn't," he replied hiding the fact that he had no clue what she was talking about. He gave her his charming smile which made her knee's tremble. It was the effect he wanted.

"What's your favorite song by them," She asked him.

"Oh it's the one that goes duh duh duh, duh duh do, duh do duh," Wally replied making the melody up and smiling at her once more.

"Oh my god mine too," the girl screamed. The girl turned to her friend next to her and said, "Tracy this guy like Love Me From Behind too."

While the blonds' head was turned Wally couldn't help but roll his eyes at how lucky he was. When he heard what the name of the song was he once again couldn't resist body movement, this time he nodded his head in agreement before she turned back to look at him. "Huh I would do anything just to get in there already," the girl said.

Wally smiled again and said, "Hold my spot," as he patted her on the shoulder and walked toward the front of the line. He pulled out a small wad of cash he had been saving up from his allowance. At one point he tried to get a part time job but being a requests for his time were to great. Once he got to the front he waved the cash around to get the doorman's attention. Before the doorman even responded Wally heard a commotion coming from up the block. Seconds later he saw a gang of skate boarders rushing down the sidewalk. His unbelievably fast reflexes kicked in automatically. Suddenly it was like everything was going in slow motion. He watched as the skaters came by ensuring that no one was in danger of being seriously hurt when he noticed that one of the boys in the front looked familiar. It didn't take him long to realize it was Garth.

_Has__Garth__gone__over__the__edge?__Maybe__I__ought__to__follow__them__and__make__sure__he__hasn't__switched__sides,__someone__could__get__hurt,_Wally thought to himself. He sighed because that would mean passing up what he was certain was going to be a sure thing with the blond at the back of the line. By the time the skaters had passed the club the slow motion had stopped. The doorman who was distracted by the skaters noticed Wally had disappeared.

Minutes later he caught Garth and Dick Grayson ducking in an alley, they had just broken into a nearby police station. (See Titan Tower #2) The two boys knelt over the folder flipping through the files as Wally slowly crept up behind them unnoticed. "Don't tell me you kids are looking at a nudy mag," Wally said mockingly.

The boys jumped to attention, it took a moment to realize who it was standing in front of them. "It's nothing," Dick stamperd, "Garth thanks for the assist but I got it from here." The young Grayson picked up the folder and started to walk away.

Wally, the speed demon that he is flashed by in a blink of an eye and snatched the file from Dick. "What's this," he asked as he flipped through the folder speed reading all of it's pages.

"No way man, you got me involved. Like it or not I'm in it with you," explained Garth.

"Not huh," Dick said trying to sound as commanding as his mentor. "This is mine I don't need your help." Dick snatched the folder back from Wally and started to walk away again.

"Does that Bat know you're out here on your own?" Wally asked while watching the back of Dick's head walk away. Dick stopped and sighed. "I didn't think so, I bet he doesn't even know where you are. So either you let us in, or I take a quick trip to Gotham to let daddy know where you are. After all being the older more mature one here, it wouldn't be right for me not to tell him."

Dick stood with his back to the other two boys, listening to the sounds of the cars driving past on the nearby streets. He couldn't tell if Wally was bluffing or not. He seemed like a cool guy but everyone know's he has a bit of a hot headed temper and can be spiteful when he doesn't get his way. Garth would whine about it too, not to purposely get Dick in trouble. Probably not for any other purpose at all really. It was just Garth's personality. He was always a bit of a drama queen. "Fine," Dick said as he turned around to face his friends.

"Great, where do we start?" asked Garth. Like history in the making the three boys stood in a circle looking into each others eyes. A since that something new was coming overwhelmed them. Wally was the first to crack a smile, then Garth, Dick held out trying to follow his mentors example but in the end he couldn't help but smile too. They weren't sure what was going to happen or even why they were smiling they just knew it felt right. This was the first meeting of what will be many more in the future.

To Be Continued in Issue 4


End file.
